Normal Isn't So Normal
by xalanahloveex
Summary: Adelaide "Addie" Samuels. Crushing on that perfect guy. Good, but sometimes not so great friends. Overall normal teenager.... And paranormal investigator? Addie's life is a little crazy, join her along for the ride. Rated M just to be safe.


The silent school hall seemed to stretch for ages, it's ending unknown to anyone who possibly dared to tread through it. I looked down it with such anticipation to find what should be at the end that I thought I was going to spontaneously combust into a million pieces and scatter throughout the old school building.

It was still daylight, yet the school was still creepy. I had goosebumps everywhere. On my arms, my legs, I could even feel them on my stomach where 3 layers, a tank top, a t shirt, and a jacket were covering. It was something about the building.

You may possibly be wondering who I am, or what I do. My name is Adelaide Winters, and I am, of hope to be, a paranormal investigator in the future. Though I cannot fully prove the existence of ghosts, I also cannot disprove everything that happens throughout these seeming hot spots across the United States. I love to explore these places. My dad, also being a paranormal investigator, will usually give me all the local hot spots, and then I'll get in my car with a few of my friends and pay it an overnight visit. I'm 16 years old, so you can imagine I haven't been doing much paranormal research, considering I just got my driver's license less than 6 months ago.

But getting back onto my story, I was silently trudging through the latest hot spot, Breecher High School. Though not abandoned, it was a very old school with a lot of reports of ghost sightings and/or encounters. I was looking forward to researching the place and than getting back to my dad with some info to possibly help explain some more of the paranormal world, if it truly did exist.

"Dylan." I said to the person next to me. Dylan was my best guy friend in the world. He stuck with me through everything. He even supported me when I wanted to do all this. He volunteered to come on every one of my little adventures, not hesitating to show his excitement about finding ghosts.

"Yeah, Addie?" Dylan asked, shifting a little. His shaggy brown hair was messy. He had most likely been sleeping before he came here, due to the fact that we would be up all night and had to be ready to bolt if we suspected something dangerous was happening.

"This is really scary. I've got goosebumps everywhere on my body. I don't get them most other places we go. This definitely would be a hot spot...." I said, not continuing my sentence. Dylan delicately lifted up my sleeve to reveal my goose bump plastered skin.

"You must be a target for the spirits." Dylan joked. I didn't appreciate it, because lately it did seem that I was possibly a spirit for them. All the creepy things were happening to me. None of it ever happened to Dylan or my other friends that attended along.

I had another friend there, Ellie. She was staring off into space, obviously frightened. I knew that she attended this school, unlike Dylan, Haley (our other friend) and me. She had so many experiences with the ghosts here, and she had begged her parents nonstop to let her switch to Jefferson, the school at which we were currently enrolled. Her parents promptly refused, telling her she was just seeing things and convincing herself things had happened that did not truly occur.

That was the reason most kids still attended Breecher. Their parents normally didn't believe them unless they had had an experience of their own, which most parents had not unless they went to Breecher high as a teenager. The ghosts liked to tease the students more, not their parents. Teachers were sometimes under fire, but they stayed teaching there due to the fact that they didn't want to quit and not be able to find another job.

Haley held her hands over Ellie's right ear and then clapped, trying to wake her up from her zoned out state. Ellie was pretty good at zoning out at times, but never so much that she didn't notice a clap coming from one of her friends trying to catch her attention, so when she didn't notice us staring at her and trying to catch her attention, we knew we were in for it tonight.

I sat down on one of the desks that eerily sat out in the hall.

"Hey, Ellie, is this like, a haunted desk or something?" I asked as I tapped on the desk. It looked pretty new. There were a few scratches on the top of the desk

"We call it the torture chair." Ellie said in a flat voice. Her eyes were still searching the dark corridors.

"Why?" Haley asked, looking at Dylan. She was obviously in love with him. You could tell by the way she looked at him, the way her eyes didn't just dart up to his face. They searched all along him. She studied every part of him, she knew almost everything about him. But what she knew could never compare to what I knew. I was Dylan's best friend, and he told me everything. While Haley learned everything she knew about Dylan from observation and questions, I knew everything about Dylan from long talks in person and on the phone.

"Well, because it's so creepy out here. If someone ever gets in trouble, this is where they're put. Except for the occasional teacher or student walking out here, or the people staring at you from the room across the hall, you're all alone in this hallway. The principal doesn't think it's a good punishment. It used to be, because once someone got put out here and saw how creepy it was, they wouldn't do it again.

"But lately, a few kids have been trying to make contact with the ghosts and capture footage of them. We're not really allowed to have cameras in the school, but people have them anyway just so they can catch a picture of something to show their parents." Ellie explained. Her voice wasn't as flat as it had been-it had lifted up a few octaves by even more fear in her voice.

"Oh." Haley replied. Her eyes did a quick glance around the room, to make sure no unadded members were joining our group... Make that dead members. Her eyes rested a little longer on Dylan. He was bent over and trying to zip one of our backpacks back up.

It was silent. No one had much to say anymore. We knew the facts about the school, and there was nothing to gossip about. After a few moments of silence, we heard moans. Load, groaning, moans. We all flashed each other really horrified looks.

Other members of the group consisted of Shawn and David, two other guys from our school, Jefferson. They were obviously trying to hide their instant panic from us as the moans continued. Dylan knew that showing his horrified emotions during this didn't really make him less of a man, considering the fact that we took some extremely tough quarterbacks with us and they started crying as soon as they heard creepy noises. But as much as Dylan had permission to cry or show any type of fear, he didn't show any. Either he truly wasn't scared, or he was very good at hiding it. Usually, I could tell, but with Dylan, I just never knew anymore.

Dylan waved us to the direction from where it was coming. I slowly followed and waved to the others in the group. They followed slowly too. Haley copied me in crowding next to Dylan. I was sure he knew Haley's attraction to him, but I could never say anything and end up having him not have known it. It would be wrong, so I kept my mouth shut as much as it killed me.

We came to the room where the moaning seemed to be coming from. Dylan entered as quietly as he could, and the rest of us, as if we were playing Simon says, waited for the calls on what Simon wanted us to do and what he didn't want us to do. I put my hand on Dylan's shoulder, and Haley made sure that she did, too. I squeezed his shoulder, and the fabric bunched up and then eased out again.

"Hello?" Dylan said into the darkness. We heard movement in the back of the classroom. I flipped on the switch that was to my side, fumbling a little to find it, though I knew it was there. The florescent light revealed a sweaty tangled ball of 2 naked bodies.

"Hello...?" Dylan asked again. From in between the desks, we could see them fumbling to get up and get dressed before we could see them. One, a guy, stood up. He held a crumpled up t shirt over him.

"Dude, do you _mind_?" The guy asked. The other person stood up. It was a girl, and she had managed to put on some of her clothes. Her underwear and bra sat were in her hand. She remained silent.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." Dylan asked the two people. They looked at each other, trying to come up with reasons to why they were having sex in the back of the classroom of Breecher High.

"Well... Um... Err... We were ghost hunting. Like you guys look like you're doing. We checked with the principal and he said it was fine, and, here we are." The guy said, stuttering and his voice going a little bit higher in places.

"Well, I'm not genius, but that did _not_ look like ghost hunting to me." Ellie said.

"We got distracted." The silent girl finally said.

"Yeah..." Dylan said.

"So are you guys staying here tonight, then, if you're ghost hunting?" I asked, trying to fool them into leaving. We all knew they weren't there to ghost hunt.

"We might." The girl said. She wasn't playing along with this whole thing as I thought she would. She thought we were offering her and her boyfriend a chance to hunt with us.

"Erm, Claire, I think we better get you home... Or maybe we could just go back to my house. My parents aren't home." The guy said, revealing a little bit too much information for my liking. I pushed the conversation to the back of my mind.

"Good idea." The Claire girl said. The guy slowly ducked under the desks and put his clothes back on, while the girl just carried her underwear and bra in her hand, most likely not needing them until she got home. The guy and the girl shoved their way past us and throughout the hallway, and finally, as we heard the loud sound of the door shutting, out into the outside of the building. They were no longer a bother to us.

"Well then.." I said after they left. An awkward silence made it's presence. The sun was setting, which meant that it would soon be dark. "Time to get to the fun."


End file.
